


Hold Me, Please

by LeeChickPea



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Emerald Witch Arc, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeChickPea/pseuds/LeeChickPea
Summary: A retelling of Finny's time watching over the young master, from his perspective.





	Hold Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I wrote. I've recently reread the Emerald Witch Arc, and it's easily my favorite Kuroshitsuji arc, and I adored the dynamic between the young master and Finny. So, In decided to write this. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **This is not romantic in any way.**

_ “No! Ciel doesn’t want pain anymore!” _

 

Finny instinctively held his arms around the fragile young master, shock and worry flooding his senses. The young master clutched to Finny’s chest, cringing away from his most trusted servant. Finny looked down at the young boy, lightly holding his violently shaking arms as the young master inched his way closer to Finny, head swiveling away whenever Sebastian tried to reach out for him. Finny felt a sick pit in his stomach as he stayed almost frozen in his place. 

 

The others left the room, letting the young master calm down. He kept blinking, like he was trying to adjust his eyes to darkness, but he started to relax. Finny sighed in relief, and tried his best to gently put the young master back into a lying position. His breathing started to even out, and his grip on Finny’s sleeve relaxed. Finny pet his hair.

 

“It’s okay, young master. I’m here.” Finny softly said.

 

“Ciel, Ciel, wants the pain to go away…” The young master said, and said again and again, until his eye started to close. The sudden outburst seemed to tire him all over again. He fell into sleep, but Finny could tell it wasn’t peaceful in the slightest.

 

\--

 

_ “Finny will take care of the young master.” _

 

Finny, with trembling hands, held the bowl of warm soup as he made his way into the young master’s temporary bedroom. When he opened the door, the young master was sitting up in bed, clutching at his knees and quietly trembling. That’s right, Sebastian had been in here a little while ago to try to test the waters. It seemed to have failed. The young master whipped his head up to look at the newly opened door, fear spreading on his disheveled face, but quickly relaxed when he saw it was only Finny. Finny took a seat beside the young master’s bed, soup in hand. The young master looked at it, distain apparent on his face. He threw the covers over himself. Finny puffed his cheeks out.

 

_ “Young master. Won’t you eat? Just a little!”  _ Finny’s pleading did little, the young master kept refusing. He tried milk with honey, and he messed that up too. Luckily, the young master wasn’t too upset by it. As Finny cleaned him up, he observed the young master’s shaky, terrified demeanor. Finny had never seen him like this before. Earl Phantomhive, his master, was always so confident, so resilient, so prideful. Seeing him in such a pitiful state filled Finny with immense sadness.

 

Finny tried to suggest getting some outside air, but the young master immediately refused. He curled in on himself. Finny tried to convince him, saying,  _ “I’ll protect you no matter what!”  _ But the young master put his head on his hiked up knees.

 

_ “I’m not worth protecting.” _

 

Finny’s heart  _ ached.  _ How could he say such things about himself? Finny’s mind began to race with memories with the young master. Him giving Finny the book his name was based on, him standing beside the crouching gardener when he noticed the plants growing. By his hand! The young master plopped a straw hat on Finny’s head, and he looked up to see his youthful face smiling down at him. Like an  _ angel. _

 

Finny tried, he tried so hard, to convince the young master that he had done so much for Finny, and he was worth so much to everyone, but it seemed to be falling on deaf ears.  _ “You,”  _ Finny started,  _ “you’re just a bit scared from getting hurt! It’s fine! I’m sure Mr. Sebastian will do something about it.” _

 

The mention of his butler made the young master’s eye widen in horror, and he shook his head violently. Finny reeled back, then tried to reach his hand out to calm him. The young master grabbed his head and shook.

 

_ “No! I don’t want him here! Ciel… he!”  _ He was cut off by a knock at the door, and he gripped at the blanket covering his knees.  _ “Who is it?!”  _ He quickly retreated under the covers, and Finny sighed. The patted the space where the young master’s head was. He got up to see who was at the door.

 

\--

 

_ “There’s still much more!” _

 

_ “I’m full…” _

 

_ “But you only ate one…”  _ The young master put the plate down, pushing it away. Finny respected his wishes and took it away. There was a quiet in the room, and the young master sunk down in the bed, his upper back against his pillow. He looked so exhausted, Finny couldn’t imagine what was happening in his head that was making him this upset and distressed.

 

He heard a noise outside. He perked up, and the young master seemed to notice it too, and he tensed. Finny heard it coming  _ fast,  _ and he quickly stood, eyes shooting to the window. Adrenaline was now coursing through his veins, and he heard a small whimper from the young master. Something  _ huge  _ now stood in the window, and Finny’s breath hitched.

 

_ Werewolf! _

 

It burst in, shattered glass flying throughout the room, and raised it’s deadly claw to the young master. Finny jumped on top of the young master, holding him close to his chest, and felt the claws dig into his back. He kicked it off, and it escaped through the window. Seconds later, the others burst into the room. Voices filled the once silent room, panicked and arguable. The young master crawled to Finny and clung to him, weak arms holding the opening of Finny’s blazer.  _ “No more… I’m scared!”  _ Finny held him close, feeling a lump form in his throat at the pitiful words. He lightly stroked the young master’s hair in an attempt to calm him down. Sebastian, in what seemed to be against his better judgement, knelt down in front of the young master, once again trying to reach out to take his hand. Pure panic and fear encapsulated his features as he reeled away from the contact, swiping away at Sebastian’s hands and curling further into Finny’s embrace. Finny held him close, sending Sebastian a sympathetic look. It seemed to be torturing Sebastian that he could not be the one in service, but he respectfully recoiled his hand and distanced himself.

 

After Master Sullivan left, the young master tangled himself back in his blankets and began demanding to go home. The servants attempted to convince him to lay down and rest, but he refused. Finny sat helpless in the corner of the room as Sebastian helped bandage him. Finny was turned around so Sebastian can finish the bandaging, and observed the tortured, torn look on Sebastian’s face. Finny was shocked to see such an expression on him. He looked so uncertain of what to do. But what was so uncertain? Finny believed the answer to this conundrum was simple: pack up and leave the village. But, he knew he wasn’t as intelligent or informed about the situation as Sebastian, and decided to stay quiet.

 

_ “I want to go home! Right now!”  _ He yelled, and yelled until he was worn out, and fell asleep. The servants slightly relaxed. But were still on edge from his behavior. Once Finny was bandaged, he swiftly went back to his spot on the young master’s bedside. The servants, one by one, left the room to attend to other business, and the last was Sebastian. He opened the door to leave, but spared one last glance at the young master, and Finny could only describe the expression on Sebastian’s face as pitiful.

 

\--

 

A knock at the door. The young master flinched awake, still groggy. Finny apologized and told him he would check, so just go back to sleep. He opened the door to see a rather serious Sebastian waiting. The once indecisive look had vanished. Finny gave him a smile despite his surprise.

 

Sebastian sauntered past Finny, walking promptly to the young master, who had panic rising in his body as he clutched his blanket close to his chest.

 

_ “Finny. Will you leave for a while?”  _ Finny was baffled by the request, why would he leave the young master alone? With someone he was horrified of at the moment, no less? Finny stammered over his words, and felt sickness set in his stomach at the fright in the young master’s face. He tried to stop Sebastian, tried to make himself a barrier between the two, but Sebastian seemed to not feel patient at the time. He roughly grabbed Finny’s wrist, swiftly escorting him out of the room. Finny pulled back, pulled with all the super strength he had in his body, but nothing was stopping Sebastian’s punishing stride. He threw Finny to the floor outside of the room, thanked him for his service, and slammed the door, locking it. Finny flipped over, sitting and staring at the door in shock. How could Sebastian hold against Finny’s strength? He felt himself slightly quivering, and he stood up. Why did he do that? What was so urgent that he had to do this at the young master’s worst state? There were many questions, but no answers.

 

\--

 

Sebastian swung the door open, and everyone who had their ears pressed against the door tumbled in, landing face first on the floor. Sebastian clicked his tongue.  _ “What kind of servants would listen in on their master?”  _ His voice was much more relaxed than before, and the tightness in Finny’s chest dissipated. Excuses flew from the other’s mouths, and Finny rubbed his head. How did everyone fall on top of him?

 

_ “What a loud bunch you are…”  _ The young master said, in a toned, controlled voice. Finny perked up, and threw everyone off of him, scurrying over to the young master. Delight filled his heart as he held his arms out, but was quickly stopped by Sebastian. Don’t want to turn him back, Sebastian said. Finny nodded furiously and lowered his arms. The young master gave him a subdued smile, and held his hand out.  _ “Finny.”  _ He blinked, looking at the young master.

 

_ “Thank you for taking care of me. I’m fine now.”  _ He assured, and Finny felt tears prick at his eyes. He fell to his knees, taking the young master’s offered hand and holding it in both of his own, pressing it to his forehead.

 

_ “Yes!” _

 

The young master thanked everyone for their help, and ordered them all to forget how childish he acted, and everyone couldn’t help but laugh. Truly, Finny would never forget his memories with the young master. They mattered so much to him, and he felt as though this pushed the two of them closer. He could never forget, even if he tried. He decided to cherish them. The one time I was able to directly help the young master.

 

Finny glanced to Sebastian, who retook his place at the young master’s side, his usual calm smile back on his face. Finny could still feel the ghost of Sebastian’s grip on his wrist, how it felt like a crow’s talons. How effortlessly he tossed Finny around, like he himself was a small, defenseless child. Finny put his smile on and carried on, ready to follow any order the young master or Sebastian gave him, but the fright was now instilled in his mind.

 

_ Just who is he? _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always great!


End file.
